ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Super Show!
Super Smash Bros. Super Show! is the brand new TV Show based on the video game for 20 years. The OASIS was built by James Haliday in 2025, and the fighters have come to the OASIS for all the things they can be. The Fighters have entered Mr. Nezzer's Theater to introduce the Show for the citizens of the OASIS. The TV Show would be released on October 22, 2019. Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy/Markus the Scribe/Jerry Gourd/Scallion #2/Jean Claude/The Peach/Qwerty * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet * David Kaye as Clank * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato/Thingamabob/Archibald Asparagus/Alfred/Jimmy Gourd/Supper Hero/Scallion #1/Mr. Nezzer/Pa Grape/Mr. Lunt/S-Cape/Philipe/Frankencelery/Percy Pea/Goliath/King Xerxes/Mordecai/Haman/Silly Song Narrator * Tye Sheridan as Parzival * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck * Tom Hanks as Woody/Mailbox * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Jake Johnson as Spider-Man * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Nolan North as Deadpool/Nathan Drake * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget * Jonathan Potts as Link * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Billy West as Rayman * Kyle Hebert as Ryu * David Hayter as Solid Snake * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Isabela Moner as Dora * Michelle Davis as Blue * Charlie Day as Boots * Jeffrey Wahlberg as Diego * Steven Burns as Steve * Donovan Patton as Joe * Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong * Alesia Glidewell as Samus Aran * Mike West as Fox * Kazumi Tokaka as Yoshi * Ikue Otani as Pikachu * David Kaufmann as Danny Phantom * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner/Fat Princess * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Zach Tyler Aisen as Aang * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim * Darran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Mike Saga as Scallion #3/Lenny Carrot * Fred Highmore as Astro Boy * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Hailee Steinfeld as Spider-Gwen * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker * Adam Sandler as Sam Brenner * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * Josh Keaton as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Dred Foxx as PaRappa the Rapper * Jim Ward as Captain Quark * Richard McGonagle as Victor Sullivan * Mark Silk as Spike/Narrator (Medieval) * Stephane Cornicard as Sir Daniel Fortesque * Stephen Fry as LittleBigPlanet Narrator * Unsho Ishizuka as Heihachi Mishima * Eric Ladin as Cole MacGrath * Quinton Flynn as Raiden * Terrence Carson as Kratos * J.S. Gilbert as Sweet Tooth * Kenya Hathaway as Sunny Funny * Matt Olsen as Bentley * Chris Murphy as Murray * Vin Diesel as Iron Giant * Robert Jennings as Minecraft Steve * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus/Ricochet/Dave/Mom Asparagus * Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Jeff Morrow as Palmy * Steven Downes as Master Chief * Aaron LaPlante as Doctor Crawdaddy * Hynden Watch as Tickety Tock * Zachary Gordon as Side Table Drawer * Kira Buckland as Petunia Rhubarb/Vogue/Laura Carrot * Tim Gregory as Fib * G. Bock as Rumor Weed/Madame Blueberry * Jessica Kaplan as Esther * Phillip Spooner as Snoodle Doo * Tim Hodge as Khalil/Stranger * Eric Metaxas as Narrator * Mark Weiner as Swiper the Fox * Kathryn Hahn as Dr. Olivia Octavious/Doc Ock * Dane Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange/Pear/Ghost Gang/Bowser * Catrific as Princess Peach * Chris Pine as Spider-Man (Singing) * Chris Phillips as Nick Jr. Face Episodes * The Best Christmas Gift * The Story of Flibber-O-Loo * LarryBoy and his Foes * Robo Koopa * The League of Incredible Vegetables * Esther: the Girl who became Queen * A Snoodle's Tale * Tales from the Crisper * It's a Meaningful Life * Dave and the Giant Pickle * Spider-Ham: Caught in a Ham * Twas the Night before Easter * Mario vs Annoying Orange * Pacmania * Minecraft vs Annoying Orange * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Annoying Orange * Joe's gets a Clue * Shape Searchers * Color Everywhere * Christmas Party * If I Sang a Silly Song Production Companies * Big Idea Productions * PIXAR Animation Studios * Nick Jr. Productions * Playstation Originals Songs * Don't Stop Me Now * Feliz Navidad * Boar's Head Carol * Ring Little Bells * Go tell it on the Mountain * Angels we have heard on High * Can't Believe it's Christmas * Grumpy Kids * Spidey Bells * Joy to the World * Happy Christmas (War is Over) * Away in a Manger * LarryBoy's Theme * Big Things Too! * Roll Along * The League of Incredible Vegetables Theme * Silly Song Remix Medley Silly Songs with Larry * The Water Buffalo Song * The Hairbrush Song * Dance of the Cucumber * I Love my Lips * Oh, Santa! * The Pirates who Don't do Anything * Song of the Cebu * His Cheeseburger (Sung by Mr. Lunt) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Endangered Love * Larry's High Silk Hat * Sport Utility Vehicle * Goodnight Junior (Sung by Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus) * The Hopperena (Sung by Jean Claude as Philipe) * Supper Hero Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Kurt Heinecke and James Newton Howard "Spider-Ham" Music by Dave Uber and Tyler Rice Produced by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Executive Producer John Lasseter Effects Supervisor Steve Goldberg Based on Veggietales created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Based on the Marvel Comics by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko "Super Smash Bros. Theme" Performed by Super Smash Bros. Orchestra